Strap On
by Panquem
Summary: Rachel comienza a innovar los encuentros sexuales con su novia Quinn, pero no está preparada para la sorpresa que tiene la rubia para ella. Faberritanna


Nerviosa.

Movía su pie rápidamente y observaba hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Ansiosa.

Asegurándose de que nadie la viera entrar, caminó con necesidad sin hacer notar el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Era mediodía y esperaba que ningún conocido suyo la fuera a ver entrar en ese lugar; era suficiente con que

supieran que era abiertamente gay y salía con una actriz en potencia que no dudaba en llevarla a cada uno de sus estrenos para presumir a su rubia novia, la mejor arquitecta de la Gran Manzana.

-_Rachel- _Suspiró al recordarla.

Una tierna y adorable morena a la luz del día... Pero cuando caía la noche se

convertía en una máquina sexual casi imposible de satisfacer, que adquiría nuevos conocimientos cada día gracias a sus compañeros de trabajo

-_Malditos_ _raros_-

No se quejaba, para nada, le encantaban las nuevas posiciones, los frasquitos con olor a vainilla, las velas y los masajes.

Pero pronto todo se había salido de control; hacerlo en lugares SUMAMENTE públicos, trajes de cuero que le causaban irritación, látigos y esposas.

_-Las esposas-_ tembló y acarició sus muñecas inconscientemente.

Y ahí estaba ahora, fuera de la Sex shop más grande y variada que pudiera existir en N.Y. por el simple hecho de querer darle una sorpresa a su novia.

Trajes de todo tipo, dildos de olores y colores diferentes, sustancias para incentivar el deseo sexual e incluso casetas... Casetas para…bueno...

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?- una alegre y vivaz rubia le sonreía desde la caja de pago, Quinn estaba a cinco metros de ella, justo en la entrada del lugar - ¿Vas a entrar?- le preguntó amablemente en un susurró que provocó que la otra rubia diera dos pasos hacia ella.

-Yo...sólo quiero...- miró a todos lados, tratando de esquivar aquella dulce mirada _-es demasiado adorable para trabajar en un lugar como éste-_

-¿Buscas algo en especial?- le susurró cuando la pequeña y asustada

arquitecta ya se encontraba frente a ella, cayendo en cuenta de que ésta no haría más que mirar a todos lados -¿Necesitas ayuda para buscar alg—

-¡NO! NO…solo…yo…- _¡No puedo dejar que una chica como ella me ayude! Es decir…mírenla, es super tierna y amable, estoy casi segura que no sabe qué clase de tienda es ésta- _Puedo ir sola, tranquila…muchas gracias- se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente y caminando hacia el área de aceites corporales.

Quinn suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y rápidamente ubicó su objetivo.

_-Perfecto, no está muy lejos, ahora solo debo moverme casualmente a mi izquierda, son solo…15 pasos o menos, podré hacerlo, solo debo pasar la vergüenza de pagar….ESO…pero no importa, la chica no me volverá a ver y—_

-Hey tu, ¿necesitas ayuda para elegir?- le habló una chica latina de su edad, comía tranquilamente una paleta y utilizaba el clásico atuendo que exigía la tienda para sus trabajadoras, un short sumamente corto y una playera tipo polo ceñida al cuerpo con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver su busto considerable.

La chica notó como la arquitecta la observaba y sonrió con la paleta en la boca.

-Mi novia dice que necesitas ayuda- señaló a la chica rubia que la saludaba alegremente moviendo rápidamente uno de sus brazos- Así que dime ¿qué estas buscando? ¿Aceites?-

Quinn bajo la mirada al tiempo que se acomodaba su fleco una y otra vez.

-Yo solo…busco…mi—

-Vamos, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa- colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y le susurró- ¿Quieres un consejo? Toma el de vainilla, los vuelve locos-

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se alejó de la chica ante la mirada extrañada de esta.

-No no, te equivocas…solo busco…algo…ehmm tengo novia y—

-¡Ooohhhh! Por ahí hubieras comenzado- se acercó de nuevo a ella y la dirigió al lado contrario de la tienda, el área de consoladores.

-Mi novia y yo hemos probado la mitad del material que tenemos aquí- le habló casualmente, como si le hablara de un tema tan trivial como el clima- éste es el favorito de las Otakus, _Athena Exclamation, _es realmente bueno, brilla en la oscuridad- le entregó un pequeño pero bien elaborado producto en su cajita con el dibujo de una chica de pelo morado- Aunque no pareces de ese tipo – se lo quitó de las manos y tomó otro- éste de aquí se llama _Titanic, _es enorme y viene en colores azul y blanco- la caja llevaba la fotografía de una chica con los brazos abiertos y ojos cerrados- Pero creo que tampoco es tu tipo- se lo quitó de nuevo dejando boquiabierta a la rubia con la gran variedad de consoladores que había en el lugar.

_-Dios…si Rachel ve esto estoy segura que no podré caminar en días- _

-Este es mi favorito, el _Spartan 300, _viene con una linda capita roja, removible por supuesto, y créeme que hará gritar a tu novia algo más que THIS IS SPARTA- Color piel, de tamaño considerable, incluso tenía venas marcadas las cuáles eran cubiertas por la pequeña capa- A mi novia le encanta que lo usemos- Quinn volteó a ver a la chica de la caja, no podía creer que esa delicada criatura, que en esos momentos se encontraba viendo My Little Pony, pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, a simple vista no parece ser una fiera en la cama, pero lo es, entonces ¿qué te llevas?-

-Mira – trató de hablar colocando el pedazo de plástico venoso en su lugar, justo en medio de uno pintado de Jack Skeleton y otro pintado de pirata, con todo y sombrero- Te explicaré- la chica se cruzó de brazos, aún saboreando su paleta- Mi novia está en la etapa de querer…ser más creativa con nuestros encuentros, desde aceites hasta esposas y desde entonces ah querido que utilicemos… algún… instrumento fálico—

-Pene querida, se llama pene- le interrumpió cual maestra a su alumno.

La aludida se sonrojó pero con voz firme continuó.

-Pero…yo nunca eh querido, ¿qué tal si le gusta? y decide…no sé, irse con alguien que tenga uno de verdad –

La chica terminó su paleta y asentía lentamente, repasando las palabras de la rubia en su cabeza.

-Ven aquí- la tomó del brazo y la sentó en un mueble del lugar, el cuál por supuesto estaba diseñado para realizar todo tipo de posiciones sexuales.

-Esto es para—

-Sí, pero no tenemos donde más sentarnos así que calla y escucha- se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente- no te conozco y no me interesa nada más que venderte los productos de la tienda, pero veo que de verdad necesitas ayuda, así que solo puedo decirte- guardó un silencio un momento, aumentando el nerviosismo de Quinn- eres una idiota-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si tu novia está haciendo todo eso, es solo porque quiere llevar a otro nivel sus encuentros sexuales, no es porque esté aburrida, o al menos eso espero, debes sentirte afortunada que decidan "experimentar" con nosotros que con cualquier otra, ¿no crees?-

La arquitecta repitió las palabras en su mente.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero después de cada… masaje, cuando te suelta las esposas y guarda el látigo, cuando se quita ese traje de cuero y te quita la esfera roja de la boca, ¡lo que viene después es lo mejor! Te abraza y te agradece toda la experiencia, ¿somos sus esclavas sexuales?, ¡claro que sí! Y a mí por lo menos, me encanta- volteó a ver a su novia que se había preocupado al verla gritarle a una clienta, la latina le sonrió y saludó manteniendo tranquila a la cajera que regresó su vista a la computadora- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Quiero hacerla feliz, a pesar de que me sentiré incómoda—

-Ajá-

-Probablemente dominada—

-Ajá-

-Sometida a sus deseos sexuales—

-Por supuesto-

-Y se que jamás querrá que me lo quite-

-¿De qué—

-Quiero un Strap On-

Eran las 10pm en punto, hora de llegada de cierta actriz en potencia, la cual no había tenido comunicación con su novia en todo el día y se preguntaba dónde estaría.

Entro a su departamento y lo encontró sumido en total oscuridad.

-Quinn, ya llegué amor-

-Estoy en la recámara-

La chica se quitó los zapatos y se apresuró a su encuentro. Halló a su novia en medio del cuarto lleno de velas con olor a vainilla vestida con una blusa totalmente abierta, dejando ver su sostén negro que hacía resaltar el color claro de su piel, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era ese pantalón totalmente pegado a su cuerpo… y el enorme bulto que se formaba entre sus piernas.

-Quinn…no te asustes pero creo que tienes algo en—

-Es para ti- se apresuró a decir y ante la cara de confusión de su novia, continuó- Yo, se que te has estado esforzando para que nuestros encuentros sean más…divertidos y sé que me eh rehusado a usar este tipo de cosas y es por temor… a que prefieras ESTO- señaló el bulto- por sobre mis habilidades…ya sabes— miró a otro lado avergonzada.

La imagen de su novia sonrojada y avergonzada, con un enorme bulto entre sus piernas creaban una gran contradicción de emociones a la pequeña cantante, por un lado quería reconfortarla y decirle que eso nunca iba a pasar y que solo lo hacía porque creía que innovar sus encuentros atrasarían el hecho de que Quinn se aburriera de ella- _Comunicación y creatividad en el sexo, el secreto de toda relación duradera- _ le había dicho su mejor amigo de actuación y ella lo había tomado como mantra y hasta ahora había funcionado, había respetado la decisión de Quinn de no usar objetos fálicos porque creía que no estaba preparada, pero verla ahora, a la luz de las velas con un miembro de tamaño africano entre sus piernas…sintió ese hormigueo en su vientre…-_demonios…quiero montarla, ahora mismo- _al carajo las palabras –_ya habrá tiempo después _-

Sin mediar palabra, saltó sobre su rubia y la beso intensamente, arañando su cuello y enredando ese pelo rubio que tanto le encantaba.

-Te quiero a ti- decía entre beso y beso- y nada de eso cambiará- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja- no me importa si tienes una piraña allá abajo- tomó con su mano el pene de plástico- eres mía-

Quinn se dejó caer en la cama con su morena encima, la cual había aprovechado el momento y se había quitado toda la ropa.

-Vaya, no te había visto así de desesperada desde que lo hicimos en tu casa con tus padres en la sala-

-Calla y bésame- Rachel se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, logrando sentir el objeto por sobre la tela del pantalón de su chica- Dios Quinn, es enorme- la rubia le sonrió apenada y orgullosa, la cantante comenzó a mecerse lentamente, provocando los gemidos de ambas.

_-Está hecho para que las dos sientan, mientras ella salta sobre ti como loca en celo, dentro del aparato también habrá una sorpresa para ti-_ Recordó las palabras de la sonriente trabajadora de la tienda y hasta ahora lo entendía; del lado contrario del miembro, había un pequeño pero sobresaliente objeto que golpeaba justamente su clítoris con cada movimiento de Rachel, tan placentero que hacía que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

La morena se detuvo ante la sorpresa de la otra, se colocó de espaldas y se sentó sobre su chica, Quinn se levantó tomó sus pechos sintiendo como la cantante parecía bailar sobre de ella. Rachel la tomó del cuello incitando a la rubia, quien aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a besarla y morderla en el cuello, en la espalda sintiendo las fuertes estocadas que generaban sobre si.

Cuando Rachel creyó que había sido suficiente, se colocó de rodillas frente a ella y bajó el cierre del pantalón muy lentamente, mirando a los ojos de su novia que se mordía el labio ante la expectación.

Las habilidosas manos de la morena la habían despojado rápidamente de su ropa y ahora estaban listas para tomar ese poderoso pedazo de plástico.

Del mismo color que su piel, con las venas necesarias para parecer real, del tamaño suficiente para hacer tragar en seco a su novia y dejarla boquiabierta, sujeto a un cinturón color negro que abrazaba su cintura y lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo; habiendo removido las prendas, parecía que el "pequeño" saludaba al mundo totalmente erecto y observaba a una sorprendida Rachel.

-Vaya…-

-Lo sé- sonrió hinchada de orgullo la rubia, ignorando que esa mañana estaba totalmente nerviosa.

La morena se relamió los labios y comenzó a lubricar el miembro utilizando su boca. Quinn estaba al tanto de que no podía sentir nada de eso, que nunca sabría lo que sienten los hombres cuando la cavidad bucal de otra persona engulle esa parte del cuerpo tan sensible, no sentía cuando la lengua de Rachel lamía de abajo hacia arriba, desde la base hasta la punta, solo podía imaginar lo caliente y perfecta que era la garganta de su novia cuando lo metió todo a su boca; pero el hecho de verla ahí, de rodillas moviendo su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás no hacía más que ponerla al 100, se sentía poderosa, lo suficiente como para tomarla del cabello y poner su propio ritmo levantando un poco las cadera del colchón, Rachel gimió por la acción y continuo degustando el "miembro" de su novia.

La cantante miró a los ojos a su novia y por un momento Quinn creía que se vendría por el simple placer de verla en ese estado.

-Sin juegos previos amor- susurró Rachel subiendo por su cuerpo, nada de romance ni seducción, la morena se penetró así misma dejando a la rubia acostada completamente en la cama, sus movimientos eran rápidos, el aparato se deslizaba fácilmente ya que estaba completamente húmeda, sus torneadas piernas se aferraron a la cintura de Quinn, señal que tomó para que ella también moviera sus caderas, chocando su cuerpo contra el de ella; sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de la cantante, deseándose mutuamente, el sentimiento de placer que se proporcionaban era delicioso y sumamente placentero.

Rachel montaba a Quinn tan ferozmente que la cama realizaba un golpeteo contra la pared.

-Quinn…aahh...dios…- su cabeza se iba hacia atrás por la excitación mientras los ojos de la rubia se cerraban por el inminente final que con cada estocada se acercaba más y más- así…mas mas rápido…más-

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, se colocaban en diferentes posiciones; Rachel recostada con una de sus piernas en el aire, Quinn sentada detrás de ella mientras la otra saltaba ferozmente, contra la pared con Rachel de espaldas, no se atrevieron a ir más allá y probar lugares más "atrás", pero se aventuraron incluso con un 69, Quinn tuvo que hacer uso de toda su imaginación para crear las sensaciones.

No podían faltar los dulces clímax de placer, orgasmos que toda esa lujuria desenfrenada traía como premios, sus pulmones se vaciaban al gritar de placer y dejar sordos a los vecinos, el aliento les hacía falta y aunque se mordieran y arañaran mutuamente, les era sumamente placentero.

Quinn daba todo de sí en cada round, nunca había utilizado tanto sus caderas como en aquella ocasión, uso cada onza de su energía para poder hacerla ver estrellas; pero no todo se iba a resumir al objeto erecto y constante, a la rubia le encantaba hacerle sexo oral a su novia y eso nunca iba a cambiar, cosa que Rachel agradecía.

Sentir como su lengua perforaba su incandescente sexo, hacía que gritara más y apretara sus senos con sus manos, pellizcándolos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Finalmente y a altas horas de la madrugada, todo terminó.

Quinn trato de mover su cuello para ver la hora, reunió las pocas energías que le quedaban y se dio cuenta que el reloj ya no se encontraba en su lugar, un ligero flashback le recordó que también lo habían hecho en la mesita de noche, cuando Rachel había sugerido el doggy style.

Sonrió complacida y volvió a dormir.

Para las 3 de la tarde, ambas seguían acostadas en la cama, ropa, sábanas, colchas y objetos como celulares, relojes, aretes, collares y demás cosas yacían en el suelo.

Quinn parpadeo tratando de recuperarse y notó que Rachel se encontraba a su lado pero a la inversa, no podía ver su rostro pero si sus bellas piernas que continuaban cerca de ella.

-Rachel-susurró.

-mmhmm-

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- Rachel no respondió inmediatamente, suspiro y sonrió complacida.

-Vagamente, creo que perdí la conciencia de tantos orgasmos…pero apuesto a que fue asombroso-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno…no me puedo mover- Quinn sonrió y respondió después de unos segundos.

-Seh…yo tampoco- trato de levantarse y notó que aún tenía puesto el strap on- _No está tan mal después de todo-_

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rachel sin moverse de su lugar.

-Iré a agradecerle a una amiga- se levanto completamente y movió los músculos a pesar del dolor.

-Quinn- la aludida se detuvo a medio camino de la habitación, la morena había rodado su cuerpo quedando bocabajo aún desnuda y la miraba por sobre todo su cabello castaño que se esparcía con gracia sobre su cuerpo, la otra estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido un pene de verdad, éste se hubiera levantado en el acto- Cuando regreses quisiera…tan solo…probar algo que compré- se sonrojó- quería mostrártelo antes, pero con esta sorpresa y ahora lo agotadas que estamos no creo que—

-¿Qué es amor?-

-Es algo que me dio una amiga del teatro, es bailarina y la acabo de conocer, trabaja en una….sex shop- sonrió

_-Oh no-_

-De alguna manera comenzamos a platicar de nuestros…encuentros sexuales y me contó que su novia, que también trabaja en la sex shop—

_-Dios no…-_

-Había conseguido este…artefacto que es muy interesante y—

-Amor…dime que compraste…- _Voy a matar a esa latina-_

-¿Has escuchado hablar del... Sybian?-

Y por alguna extraña razón, aún sin saber que era esa cosa exactamente, los músculos de Quinn se tensaron, sudo frío y comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante la cálida sonrisa de su novia que ansiaba su regreso.

Los compañeros de Quinn no supieron de ella durante dos semanas.

DOS. SEMANAS.


End file.
